Jones Ever After (?)
by kim.chadel
Summary: Sehun adalah seorang remaja yang sangat berambisi untuk memiliki seorang pacar yang wajahnya mirip, jika perlu sama persis dengan kim hyobin-seorang superstar-yang jika tidak ada dia akan berniat untuk menjadi jones selamanya...Akankah oh sehoon menemukan kriteria seperti kim hyobin tersebut?


"terus kenapa nggak lu terima ?"

"..."

"hhah .. kalo kayak gini caranya gue yakin lu nggak bakal pernah punya pacar "

"kalo gak mirip gak akan pernah"

"stress lu !"

Jones ever after (?)

Author

Cast : sehun ,kai,chanyeol,kyungsoo,kris,luhan

Disclaimer : Cuma mau ngeklaim ini epep nista aja, yang lainnya ane kurang tau :3

Warning : unbeta\BL\non eyd

P.S : there's not oc over here .. if you get what i mean .. and also im a new author here . bangapta

*happy reading^^

Kriiiiiiiiiingggg klontang prangggg pusss ... "how shit you are" ujarnya sembari melempari alarm yang menurutnya mengganggu tidur dan mimpi indahnya bersama ... "heyy hyobin how was your dream?it must be greatfull if you pass it with meeee .." ya,benar .. wajah lelaki yang berada di poster tersebutlah yang membuat dia bermonolog ria

" hei bagaimana dengan dia?"

"seokjin maksudmu .. hell,aku tak suka cowok yang hobinya tebar pesona seperti dia,juga tak mirip hyobin asal kau tau"

"dia lewat dia lewat ...!"

"mana?"

"ituuu disanahhhh .. huwaaaa myungsoo aku padamu !"

"lupakan ..gimana kalo chanyeol?!"

"atau ... gila lu! itu gebetan gue woyy!"

"hahahahaha"

"sehun kyungsoo.. sepertinya kalian tidak mau beranjak duduk dari meja piket sebelum kim seongsaenim datang, ini sudah masuk jam pelajaran jika kalian ingin tau."

Baru pada saat luhan memberi peringatan pada kedua makhluk ababil itu mereka pun beranjak dari diskusi menggelikan-menurut sehun- itu menuju ke kelas.

"kau tau.. kausangatlah berambisi untuk mendapatkan . .itu .. sangat aneh menurutku dilihat dari beberapa segi .. hmmmm mungkin dari segi wajah?wajah hyobin itu langka sehun .. pasti susah nyari yang kayak gitu ,, ingat ! ujar kyungsoo kepada sehun berapi api..

"hhah hyung,aku lagi sangat tidak ingin berbicara soal hyobin sekarang,mengingat mukanya aku sangat ingin mencabik cabiknya"sehun bergumam."kenapa?bukankah kau suka pada hyobin hyobin itu?"kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi."hyung tau .. jika tak ada muka seperti kim hyobin mungkin aku takkan galau tingkat akherat seperti ini hyung".

Luhan pun menggeser tempat duduknya dekat tempat duduk biang gosip itu,yang daritadi ternyata menguping merasa tertarik,berseru"aku ada berita penting!"see .. tanda tanda pergosipan mulai menguar."tadi aku ber..."

"anak anak keluarkan kertas selembar ..! hari ini kita ulangan."Dengan sangat tiba tiba Kim seongsaenim masuk ke kelas memberikan penjelasan yang sangat tidak ingin dinanti nanti oleh –bisa dibilang- murid kebanyakan

Dan sehun sangat berterima kasih atas datangnya kim seongsaenim pada pagi itu.

"kyung,ke kantin yukk .. laper nih?"ajak luhan."okeyy .. tunggu bentar han,tanggung dikit lagi kelar nih"gumam kyungsoo."yaelah nyatetnya ntar aja kyung,kayak nggak ada hari laen aja-.-""... udah,hayu atuhh .. eh mana sehun?"mata kyungsoo bergerak liar mencari sehun."biasa .. kebelet boker kali,namanya aja anak kecil..napsu amat yang namanya ke wc"luhan sweetdrop."yasud,kita duluan aja ,toh ntu maknae bakal ngendus kita dimana"ejek kyungsoo klop ama hyung bermuka dua ckck ..

**_OTHER SIDE_**

"hhahhh leganyaaaa " gumam hipotesis sang hyung benar benar tepat pun beranjak dari tempat melampiaskan bakat(yang lagi lagi menurut sehun) muka nggak sinkron banget ama bokong...Namun pada saat ia merenungkan bakat terpendamnya "brakk.."seseorang membuka pintu wc dengan yang masih setengah sadar dari lamunan, tersadar oleh bunyi dobrakkan pintu tadi,mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk.

*krikk

*krikk

*krikk

Setelah otak sehun terproses penuh .. dia bertatap mata sama si terdakwa pendobrakan

Lalu ..

"H hhh HYOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN !"

**_OTHER TIME AND OTHER SIDE_**

"han mau duduk dimana nih kita?!"ucap kyungsoo frustasi sambil membawa makannya."pegangin bentar"luhan nitip makanannya ke kyungsoo."eh.. mau kemana?"kyungsoo heran."uks bentar pinjem tiker"luhan luhan mau berputar haluan tiba tiba ...

"KYAAAA ..OPPA SARANGHAE!"

luhan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dikarenakan rombongan cewek beringas nyeruduk nyeruduk luhansambil tereak tereak gaje entah nereakin ama ngejerin siapa .

"OPPAAAAA .. JADI PACARKU AJAHHHH QAQ !"

ujar para yeoja yeoja autis tersangka penyerudukan princess deer, begitulah sang namjachingu luhan a.k.a kris menyebutnya ."kamu nggak apa apa han?"khawatir kyungsoo."emang yang ditereak tereakin itu apaan sih? heboh banget?"kyungsoo celingukan."hooohh .. biasa ,ada anak cakep jadi dikerubutin deh..tapi akunya yang kuper atau kudet tapi ntu anak gak pernah liat deh, kyung"luhan berucap bak detektif gadungan.

whussss ... seseorang nan kece ke arah toilet tengah berlari terengah engah menghindari segerombolan cewek ababil tadi..?

Eh ... itukan?

"Itu berita pentingnya kyungsoo !aku tadi mau memberi tau kalian, tapi omonganku kepotong gegara ntu seongsaenim..tadi pagi aku dengar dari yeoja yeoja,bakal ada cowok pindahan -tapi aku tak tahu darimana-ke sekolah itu kalo gak salahhh..."

"kalo gak salah berarti benar han?"kyungsoo memotong omongan luhan."jong .. jong .. jongdae-bukanbukan- kiiiimmm jongggg -jongjong?- jooonggg...""jong apa han?""jongggg .. in ! yaya .. kim jong in...!

*kedip

*kedip

*kedip

"EBUSET DIRIIN GUE WOYY !"luhan tereak tereak alai pas sadar kalo daritadi dia nemprok(?)di lantai kantin kayak gelandangan ,ogah ditolongin kyungsoo..

_"H hhh HYOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN !"_

"suara siapaan tuhh?"gumam kyunghan kompak

TBC

#brakaka


End file.
